chassidusfandomcom-20200213-history
Sample Translation of Selections from: Biurei HaChassidus la’Shas
Sample Translation of Selections from: Biurei HaChassidus la’Shas The Commentaries of the Chassidic Masters on the Talmud By Yishai Chasidah(Translated by Tal Zwecker) Berachos (2a) – “MeAymosai – From when do we read the Shema in the evenings?” The Rebbe Reb Zisha of Hanipoli would learn this Mishna as “MeAymosai” – not as the question from when? but rather as a statement: “MeAymos - Ya” with awe and fear we must recite the Shema before Hashem. Berachos (3a) – “Once I was walking on the way and I entered a ruin.” Rebbe Menachem Mendel of Kotzk asked, “Why is it that Eliyahu (Zachur laTov) did not prevent Yosi from entering the ruins in the first place? (And only admonished him for his behavior later.) The answer is that from heaven they give us free will; for this is the way of the world and the choice is ours. Then when the soul is brought on high for judgment they ask him, why did you act in such a way? The prayers of the righteous Tzadik hasten the redemption. Each Tzadik being on his own level rebuilds one of the ruins of Jerusalem. When Eliyahu haNavi saw that Rabbi Yosi began to pray in the ruins of Jerusalem he understood that the redemption was in fact drawing near. He therefore waited and guarded at the entrance, waiting to proclaim the time of the redemption as it says in Malachi (3:23) “See I am sending you Eliyahu.” Dibros Shlomo (Parshas vaEschanan) Yevamos (62a) – “Meshiach ben Dovid cannot arrive until all the souls from the spiritual chamber called Guf have come down.” Rebbe Nachman of Breslov taught (Likutei Moharan II 39) that the purpose in creating the soul is that it descends to this lowly world in order to acquire G-dliness. This must be done specifically in this world. Until the soul has fulfilled its purpose, it holds back the coming of Meshiach. Kidushin (20a) – “Anyone who acquires a Hebrew servant (Eved Ivri) for himself it is, as if he acquired a master for himself.” From this statement let us learn a lesson on how to serve Hashem. Anything you observe about how your servants act towards you must teach you how to act accordingly towards Hashem. You must strengthen your resolve and try to take upon yourself Hashem’s mastery with zeal and enthusiasm. This then is the meaning of “it is, as if he acquired a master for himself,” through his servant he acquires the mastery of the Supreme Master of the World for himself.Yismach Lev (Meor Eynaim of Czernoble on Shas) Kesubos (67b) – “If he spends for chairty, he should spend no more than a fifth.” The Holy Baal Shem Tov taught: The Talmud does not say here, that he who gives, shouldn’t give more than a fifth. It uses the term Mebazbez, which connotes wasteful spending. This refers to a stingy and miserly person who gives charity not of his own volition but rather because he is forced to or embarrassed into it. In such a case the Talmud says that he should not give away more than a fifth. However he who gives charity with a full heart in order to fulfill the will of Hashem, may give as much as his soul desires, even more than a fifth. He need not worry about his wealth and possession for through his good will and desire to give charity he awakens the Divine attribute of Chesed – Loving Kindness, which showers him with an abundance of blessings as the Talmud teaches (Shabbos 119a) Tithe in order to become wealthy.” Bava Kama (2a) – “There are four Avos of Destruction, the Ox, the Pit, the Teeth and the Fire.” The Holy Maggid of Mezritch interpreted this Mishnah as follows: The Shor refers to sight, (Bnos Tza’ada Alei Shur) the eye sees and the heart desires. The Bor, refers to a boor who does not fear sin. The Mave (following the opinion of Shmuel) refers to the teeth, alluding to gluttony and eating in a manner that is not for the sake of heaven. The Hever refers to the fire of arrogance, anger and haughtiness. These four Avos can drive a man insane and cause him great harm and damage. (Ohr Torah) Bava Metziyah (21b) – “Yeush Shelo mi’Daas – Giving up on finding a lost object” Rebbe Menachem Mendel of Kotzk taught: If a person gives up - Yeush, then it is from lack of resolve and a strong mind - Da’as.” Chullin (11a) – “Dilma Lav Aviv Who? Maybe its not his father?” Rebbe Elazar the son of Rebbe Elimelech of Lyzhansk was once eating at the table of Rebbe Pinchas of Koritz. Rebbe Elazar inadvertently sighed saying “Oy Tatty, Oh Father!,” whereupon Rebbe Pinchas turned to him and said “Dilma Lav Aviv Who? Maybe its not his father?.” Rebbe Elazar who feared answering in the Rebbes presence said nothing. When he later related the incident to his father, the Rebbe Elimelech said to him “You should have answered him thus: Sheal Avicha! One can borrow a father too! (a verse from Dvarim 32:7 that lit. reads ask your father, however sheal can mean to borrow as well.)